


beg me to differ

by briwookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fem!Eric Cartman, Fem!Kyle Broflovski, Fluff galore, High School, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, fem!AU, very light let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Kylie Broflovski was sick of this town. She hated the parties and her best friend was trying to get into her pants every chance he got. She needed an intervention, something to remind her that there was something to living in South Park that made it worth the while.Erica Cartman would have to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when the 20th season of South Park premieres and fills you with an abnormal amount of happiness because, hey, you used to be obsessed with these characters and seeing them again puts the biggest smile on your face. Then, to top off your emotional high, you actually sit down to write something because a year without writing any fiction makes you such a mess, and you don't know where to begin but here. Anyways, here's my contribution to this amazing pairing.    
> (Character designs are based on zurka-durka, she honestly makes some of the greatest Kyman-related art, I fell in love, check her out please.)

“So I could take the back road

But your eyes will lead me straight back home.

And if you know me like I know you

You should love me, you should know.”

(Ed Sheeran - _Friends_ )

* * *

 

She didn't test the water before pulling the curtain behind her. 

It felt cold as hell and she almost hated herself for acting on instinct. She reminded herself that she should have taken a morning shower, like she normally did, but there was no point. She felt dirty enough to where it had to be done  _now._

_"Fuck."_

Kylie Broflovski leaned back against the wall and ran a hand down her face, squeezing her bottom lip. It felt disgusting. There were probably still chew marks from when he took it in his mouth and sucked on it, and the thought made the girl nauseous. The water was starting to get a little warmer now.

Why did people have to ruin a good thing? 

It wasn't as though she didn't care for him. They were friends for the last ten years, before this town turned batshit crazy and everyone started changing. Maybe he was doing the same, and the idea of that scared her.

Now the water was too hot, and she glanced down, watching as it bounced off her stomach and hit the tile floor. She only had a couple of drinks, but she could barely see where her shampoo bottle was, and as she grabbed it, it fell to the floor. Fuck shampoo. She didn't need it, anyways. She stood underneath the shower and turned it even hotter. 

It felt better.  
  


* * *

 

"You look like hell." 

Kendra McCormick barely looked up at her friend as she played some game on her phone. Kylie sent a glare her way, placing her tray on the table. 

"Geez, thanks. You look like a super model." 

"Do I?" Kendra lifted her eyebrows and her blue eyes held a tinge of mischief. The blonde was actually pretty, but Kylie would never say it. She didn't want to give the girl too much credit, after all, there were plenty of other people who did exactly that.

"If you want to believe it, sure." 

"Ouch, and here I thought you were actually paying me a compliment". Kendra played with the top of her soda as Kylie unwrapped her sandwich.

"And you've known me for how many years?"

"True," Kendra leaned back and smiled. Kylie had been friends with Kendra since they were in elementary school, around the same time that she met Stan. Kendra was almost the complete opposite of him, though, being super promiscuous. She probably had sex with everyone in their school, although Kylie would doubt that half of it was intentional. Sex for Kendra was something that she admitted was for the rush rather than mutual interest, anyways.

There was only a pack of cheese crackers next to Kendra's Mountain Dew, and Kylie sighed, digging her pocket.

"Kylie, don't you dare." 

"Just go get french fries or something, please." 

"I'm really not that hungry, you don't have to do that for me." Kendra chuckled, pushing Kylie's hand away. "These crackers taste like crack, anyway." 

"Jesus," Kylie rolled her eyes playfully and took a bite of her food. She felt bad, considering Kendra hardly ever brought more than two things for lunch, and with her situation at home, it made sense. It would be nice if the girl could help her friend for a change. But, at the same time, she knew Kendra would rather eat something decently edible. The lunches here keep getting shitter the longer she stays here, and she was reminded of the fact that they only had one more year after this to get out of this town. Why did the days and weeks feel longer as they were getting closer to the end of high school? Shouldn't it be the opposite? 

"You went to that party last night, right?" 

Kylie glanced towards Kendra to find a huge smirk on her face. Now there really was no getting out of it. The redhead shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Wasn't too much to talk about." 

"That seems like bullshit to me, but I will go with it." Kendra bit into a cracker and looked like she was getting some of it out of her teeth. "You look like you barely got any sleep." 

"What are you expecting me to say, that it was so crazy and I got super drunk and I had the greatest time of my life?" 

"No, even if you did I would totally not believe you." 

There was a moment of silence as Kylie saw a serious look on her friend's face. There wasn't anything she could do. Kendra could see through her entirely. 

"...Marsh kissed me." 

" _What_?" Kendra felt her cheeks grow red as a few other students turned their heads towards her outburst, and Kylie glared.  

"Dude!" 

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this! He actually had balls for once?" 

"It wasn't like that..." Kylie sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. "He was drunk, and he obviously was repressed." 

" _Or_ he was wanting to hit you up. You can't seriously tell me he didn't want to bang you after obviously having feelings for you since, forever." 

"But he shouldn't have feelings for me. For one thing, he's going with Wendy, and for another, I'm...”

Another moment of silence passed, and Kylie growled. 

" _Gay_."  

"True, true, but think about it, this gives you a sense of _power_. You should totally play along with it. It'd be pretty funny." Kendra finished her soda and squeezed the can. Kylie wondered how they were friends for so long without getting in a physical fight.  

"It'd be funny for you, you mean." 

"Exactly. But in all seriousness, what are you going to do? Wait, what did you do?" 

"He kissed me, and he said some really weird stuff. It wasn't really a confession or anything, but it was like he was trying to coax me into finding that stuff hot? I don't know. He just wasn't himself. This is why I can't stand going to those dumbass parties." Kylie felt herself getting angrier at the memory of Stan's face close to hers, his breath smelling like Bud Light and hot wings. 

"So, did you let him down gently?" 

"I..." Kylie gulped, her green eyes trying to find focus on anything else. "I punched him." 

"Dude." 

"It was stupid, but I was so angry, I couldn't think straight so I just..." 

"Don't explain anymore. He invaded your space." 

"But it didn't give me a right to just give it to him!" Kylie was shaking, and she didn't realize that this entire time her fist was clenched. "I need to just stop talking about it." 

Kendra didn't say anything, she just looked down at her crackers. The two of them continued eating their lunches, and Kylie looked towards her phone to find it vibrating. She refused to see who sent the message, not knowing what would happened if it was him. She was fortunate for once that they had different lunch periods, but what about later? They shared chemistry together, and she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.  

Kylie bit into her sandwich and almost gasped when a huge glob of mustard got onto her jeans. 

" _Fuck_ me!" Kylie grabbed a napkin and tried wiping it off, but there was still a yellow stain and Kendra covered her mouth with a hand to hide her grin. 

"You're so messy." 

"Shut up," Kylie growled, standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'm heading to the bathroom." 

"Don't leave me alone too long, or else I'll have to sit next to some other friends." Kendra said, and Kylie wasn't going to doubt it. It was honestly a miracle she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. 

The bathroom was right next to the cafeteria, and Kylie pushed through the door, hating the smell of piss that hadn't gotten cleaned up yet. It smelled exactly the same in this building, no matter where you went. Kylie supposed she shouldn't be surprised, after all, this was South Park. 

She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. There were bags underneath her eyes, and her hair was messy beneath her cap. She took it off and splashed water on her face, her short orange hair going everywhere.  

"Goddammit." She hated feeling like there was no clear way to resolve this. She and Stan had argued before, sure, but it was never like this, where she punched him because he  _fucking_ kissed her. Hell, she told him at least three times that she liked girls, and he still went and did that! Her eyes became watery, and she scrubbed them viciously. There was no way she'd cry over something like this. She couldn't cry over something that wasn't her fault.

Reaching for a paper towel, she ran it under the faucet and sniffed, letting it get a little wet before she applied it on her jeans. She ran it up and down, trying hard to get the stain out. It was actually worse than she thought. It was a little better now that she got some of it out, but there was still a huge spot and she knew it would still be noticeable. 

"You know that's barely going to help, right?" 

Kylie stopped scrubbing to hear a silky voice besides her, one of which she had never heard before. It was quiet, but it held this assurance and weight to it, like every word mattered to this person, and they'd be damned if they didn't say everything they wanted to. Lifting her eyes, she saw her. 

It was a girl that Kylie didn't know. She was heavier and short, at least three inches smaller than her, and she wore a red plaid shirt with a blue cap. Layered, shoulder-length hair framed her face and her blue eyes stared at Kylie with an expression that could kill. 

"Huh?" Kylie muttered, and the brunette pointed towards her leg. 

"Your stain. You've been scrubbing at it like you were trying to get the entire thing out. It has to be washed, but I didn't think I'd have to say it." 

There was an annoyance now. The voice that was once quiet now was arrogant, cocky. Kylie felt a blush on her cheeks and she stood up all the way, noticing how the difference between their heights didn't affect how the girl was looking at her. 

"Right, because that's _exactly_ what I was trying to do." 

With this, the chubbier girl grinned with some kind of satisfaction to Kylie's tone. 

"Wouldn't be surprised." 

"You got a problem?" Kylie said, and the other girl chuckled. She turned to wash her hands, but she still kept her eyes on Kylie through the mirror. 

"Not really. It doesn't matter to me if your jeans look like shit, but I guess it was a good effort." 

Who _was_ this girl? She never met her before, and in the first minute she already wanted to rip her to shreds.  

Finishing, the girl grabbed a towel and wiped her hands, heading towards the bathroom door. Kylie was positive there was a slight push as she made her way past, but she didn't get another word in as the girl left. 

* * *

 "Erica Cartman is a bitch."

Kylie glanced up from her textbook to see Wendy Testaburger gossiping with her friend, Bebe. They've been friends since forever, and at one point Kylie hung out with them, even though it had been years since then. Wendy was in the top spot for valedictorian, which Kylie wouldn't doubt considering Wendy was actually really smart, but she knew that they were too different to be close friends like they used to be. 

"Is she really? She seems like it." 

"I offered to let her come hang out with us later and she just rolled her eyes, and then every timeI saw her with somebody else, it'd look like she would flip them off and just walk away." 

"Oh my God, seriously?" 

Wendy nodded.

"Mhm. In all honesty though, she looks like the type of girl that would do something like that, you know what I mean?" 

Kendra was sitting next to Kylie and looked confused. 

"Who are they talking about?" She whispered. 

"I don't know, but I think I met her." Kylie said, and Kendra shifted in her seat. Their class was about to start, but not even half the class was back from lunch.  

"Whoa, dude, what happened?" 

"I ran into this girl I had never seen before in the bathroom, and she just tried to annoy me for no reason." 

"Everyone tries to annoy you," Kendra smiled, and Kylie punched her lightly in the arm. 

"You mean like now, right?" 

"But seriously, I wanna meet this girl just to see if what everyone says about her is true. Maybe she's hot, that'd be a plus, hm?" 

"You wish." Kylie muttered, but the idea of that went through her head and she definitely...wasn't hot. There was something about her that didn't make her ugly, either. She had pretty hair, and even though she was short, she seemed to carry herself well. There was also those blue eyes that popped with her ivory skin.  

"You look a little out of there, girl." Kendra whispered, and Kylie flipped her off. 

Mr. Garrison walked into the class with a minute left before class started, and he shushed everyone. 

"Okay, okay, settle down. We have a lot to cover today, so everyone just shut up." 

Kylie shook her head lightly. Her old elementary school teacher ended up getting promoted to the high school because he demanded to teach more mature kids, but he forgot that everyone in this town didn't really get _older_ , that they just stayed the same.  

"Alright everyone, before we pull out our textbooks, I'm going to introduce someone who's new, so just try to show her your utmost respect and be considerate. Erica, are you in here?" 

Kylie looked up at the name and glanced around the room. She couldn't find a blue cap in sight. 

"Erica? Are you here...?" Mr. Garrison sighed, taking out his attendance sheet. "Must've already had enough, I don't blame her." 

"Maybe she went to take a shit?" Somebody said in the back of the class, and everyone roared in laughter. Kylie glared behind her, angry for a second before remembering what she had said to her in the bathroom.

Then, she felt a little pleased. 

The door opened to the classroom and everyone fell silent as the girl herself walked through, carrying a yellow backpack and glaring at everyone as she made her way to the other side of the room. Kylie noticed that her eyes went straight to her first, and that stare didn’t break until Erica sat down.  

"There you are. Erica, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself." Mr. Garrison said, not looking up from the clipboard as he took role. 

"Cartman." 

Her voice was bitter, but it held the same frequency that Kylie remembered from their first meeting. It sent a chill down her spine. 

Mr. Garrison glanced up and raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, what?" 

"My name's Cartman." 

Everyone stared at her like she grew a third head, and Kendra snickered. 

"Oh, okay...well, Cartman, stand up and tell us about your hobbies, what you like to do, you know, shit like that." 

Cartman looked like she was about to refuse, until that same smirk came back and she stood up. She glanced around the class for a second before landing her eyes back to Kylie.  

"My name's Cartman. My hobbies include and not limited to being cool, gorgeous and fucking awesome."  

Kylie could have sworn everyone could see that she was still starting at her. There was no mistaking it now, Erica Cartmanwas really something else, and Kylie had the feeling in her gut that this was declaration was pointed straight towards her. 

"Oh yeah, and if you call me Erica?" 

Kylie caught her breath. 

"I'll kick your ass." 

* * *

Colorado was always fucking freezing. 

Kylie shuddered as she stepped outside, her green jacket proving not to be of its best use. She was starting to get a headache, and not just from the weather. Kendra walked besides her on their way to the bus. 

"Dude, I cannot believe that she said that in front of everybody else! Is it weird how that's kind of badass?" 

"Not, it's not weird at all that she told everyone she'd kick their asses for a reason as small as using the wrong name. She's completely in the right." Kylie muttered as she pulled her phone out and checked the message that came through earlier. As she figured, it was from Stan. 

Both of them shared chemistry, but for some reason, Stan didn't even show up for school today. Kylie figured it was because of a massive hangover, but it could have also been because of her, and she didn't want that possibility to be true. 

_Can we get together and talk, please?_

Kylie groaned, putting her phone away. Kendra was going to comment, but instead she had this look in her eyes, the one that Kylie knew she was going to say something that she'd probably disagree with. 

"...what?" 

"We should totally hang out with her!" 

"Are you serious?" Kylie's eyes grew wide. "Did you seriously not hear what she said in class today?" 

Kendra shrugged and spun around in a circle.  

"I think it's kind of cool. Besides, she's more straightforward than half of these dickwads in this town, she's gotta be worth looking into." 

"You're crazy," Kylie sighed.  

"She looked pretty interested in you, anyways. She couldn't stop staring at you during class." 

" _Seriously_?" The redhead felt her cheeks grow warm, but she turned her head. "What does it matter? She's obviously doing all of this shit to get attention." 

"But aren't we all doing shit for attention?" Kendra replied, and Kylie raised an eyebrow. 

"...you're serious?" Kylie climbed the bus with Kendra behind her, and the blonde smirked. 

"When have I ever been wrong?" 

* * *

Entering her room, Kylie threw her bag on her bed and completely crashed. Today had been exhausting, and she was constantly reminded of Stan every timeshe looked towards her phone. What was she even going to say to him when she called him? It couldn't exactly go to the way it was, even though she knew he was going to promise that it would. If he did lie to her, she didn't remember when, and she knew he was drunk and didn't think straight. 

Her fingers went to her lips and she hated herself slightly more. 

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She wondered if she was straight if Stan and her would have actually been an item, and she didn't think about that for more than two seconds before grimacing. She had nothing against him, of course, but the idea of being with somebody you were best friends with for years just didn't settle right. There would have been nothing to add to their relationship, she knew. They would have just been playing the game that they had been playing, except with hand-holding, emotional commitment, and _sex_. 

The idea went out of her head as quickly as it went in. She refused to think about physical activity with him, the idea was just...too weird.  

"Sick," she muttered, picking up her phone and looking at the message again. She knew if she didn't call him now, there could be the possibility that he thought it was over between the two of them. She needed her best friend, so she clicked on the green button and brought the phone to her ears.  

It barely got past two rings before he picked up. 

"Oh my God, hi. Hey." Stan said, sounding out of breath. Kylie smiled to herself, glad to hear him. It hadn't even been a full day without hearing him, but she was relieved to talk to him again. 

"Hey, you...wanted to talk?" 

"Shit, yeah, um. Listen, I'm sorry." 

She could hear a crack in his voice but didn't think too much towards it. 

"What I did...it was really shitty. I was drunk and..." 

"I know," Kylie whispered. "That party did some crazy shit to us." 

Stan chuckled on the other end, pausing for a moment. "Well, it did something crazy to me, you were pretty much the same." 

"Oh right, because I keep my shit together when it comes to things like that." 

"You are the rational one," Stan commented, even though Kylie knew that both of them had their moments.  The party wasn't even too crazy, it was just mostly everyone was getting high and drinking their asses off. Parties in South Park were a specialty all on their own. 

"You didn't come to school today," Kylie said, and she heard Stan sigh. 

"I had a massive hangover. It was so bad. Luckily, I didn't get shit for it." 

"Did Randy just pat you on the back and say congrats?" 

"You could say that, yeah." Stan laughed. "It was something like that." 

"Not surprising." 

"Did crazy happen today while I was gone? Chemistry homework to do?" 

Kylie thought about telling him about Cartman, but she didn't really think he'd care, and she didn't want to think about her, anyway.  

"...I spilled mustard on my pants." 

"You are a messy eater." Stan said, and Kylie groaned. 

"That's what Kendra said." 

They both laughed and didn't say anything. Kylie was worried that this would happen, that the events that took place last night would affect them like this, but Stan yawned on the other line.  

"Alright, well I'm going to call Wendy, so tomorrow we should go hang out?" 

Kylie laughed. "Whatever you want to do, dude." 

"Alright." 

"Cool." 

Another moment of silence. 

"So, there's nothing...between us that shouldn't be there, right?" Stan muttered, and Kylie was going to say something, but was stuck.  

"I...why would there be?" 

Stan didn't say anything for a second. 

"You're right. Well, I will...talk to you tomorrow." 

"Bye." Kylie said, and she hung up, throwing the phone on the other side of the bed, grabbing her pillow and screaming into it. 

She reminded herself that this was why she liked chicks. 

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." 

Kylie walked over to the bus stop to find that there was another person standing waiting by the bench. Stan and Kendra were already there, and the look Kendra passed towards Kylie was a mixture of pity and fascination.  

Cartman was wearing the same plaid shirt as yesterday, but with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt instead of jeans. She wore black socks and shoes that looked like cat-themed ballet shoes. Kylie thought for a second the outfit was cute, but she remembered who she was thinking about and scoffed. 

"Nice cap. It really goes well with your outfit." 

"Hey! This cap is iconic. I can't leave the house without it." 

Kendra and Kylie exchanged glances before Stan chuckled. 

"Do you two know each other?" 

 _"Hell n-_

"Of course we do!" Cartman placed a hand on her hip and smiled. "We met in the bathroom yesterday. She was scrubbing at her jeans, trying to get a stain out."

She met Kylie's eyes and the redhead then realized she was wearing light makeup: eyeliner and mascara. 

"You did get that taken care of, right?" Her voice was sweet, and damn, did Kylie _hate_ that tone.  

"Mm, you bet I did, just like I'm about to take care of something else." Kendra grabbed her wrist and prevented the girl from going over there and beating the living shit out of the brunette. Cartman giggled, her playful expression infuriating Kylie even further. 

"Alright, ladies, I think we should get to school without any causalities." Kendra said, and Kylie took a deep breath. Cartman raised her eyebrows, as the bus starting turning the corner. 

"What a shame. I was really looking forward to see what she was going to do." 

Stan looked at Cartman with a pitiful look and shook his head.  

When they got on the bus and sat down, Cartman wanted to sit next to Kendra, and Kylie watched as she pulled out her DS and played some game with the other girl watching her. Stan glanced towards Kylie and chuckled. 

"She just came out of nowhere. It's so strange." 

"She pisses me off." Kylie growled, and Stan was taken aback by the girl's vicious tone. He couldn't remember the last time the girl talked like that, about anybody. 

"Well, we only have this year, right?" Stan placed a hand on her shoulder, and she would have shaken it off, but something about the way Cartman looked up from her game and met Kylie's glare made her too angry to care. 

If she was going to Hell, she'd take her down with her. 

* * *

Kylie attempted to try her hair into some sort of ponytail, but failed on the first try. 

"Why does athletics even exist?" Bebe commented on the other end of the changing room, and Wendy laughed.  

"We have to keep some kind of shape, obviously."  

Kendra scoffed, taking off her orange jacket and putting her hair up in a bun.  

"Like they even need it," she muttered, and Kylie nodded in agreement, trying not to ogle at her friend's torso and curves as the blonde changed into her gym clothes. Kendra had a perfect body, and Kylie wouldn't say she was jealous too much, except Kendra actually had breasts, while she... 

She looked down at her chest and sighed. It'd be a miracle if she hit another growth spurt before college. 

"Gonna go refill my water bottle before we hit the track, you need some?" 

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Kylie blushed and handed her the bottle before returning to putting on her shirt.  

Somebody behind her was laughing and she didn't have to second guess. 

"Dude, you are _so_ gay." 

Cartman was still changing into her uniform as well, her shirt barely fitting her and her shorts going past her knees. Kylie would have made a comment, but she bit down her bottom lip and reminded herself she wouldn't want to beat up the girl with other people in the room. 

"Why would you come up with that assessment, Erica?" 

" _Cartman._ " The shorter girl hissed. "And you stared at Kendra's ass the entire time she was changing. Sounds pretty gay to me." 

There was that tone again. Kylie wanted to serve that exact tone right back up to here and see how she would like it. 

"If you're into blondes, it's pretty cute, I guess."  

 _How she'd like it._  

Kylie met Cartman's gaze and leaned forward, green meeting blue. 

"What if I told you I was gay?" 

Cartman didn't say anything. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I just said you were, so I wouldn't be surprised." 

"Right," Kylie lowered her voice to a whisper and was killing herself for playing this act, but she took a step closer to Cartman and saw a different look in her eyes. There was an anxious look in those eyes. Why was she getting a kick out of this, out of the way Cartman changed expressions to something more, _vulnerable_?  

"But what would you do if you knew I was gay, even in a situation like this?" Her eyes lowered to the brunette's lips.

They looked soft, covered by chap stick.

"What if I looked at you the same way I looked at Kendra?" 

Cartman kept looking between Kylie's mouth and her eyes, and choked slightly. She turned her head and looked towards the other girls in the room, but didn't seem to notice anything going on. Kylie grabbed Cartman's chin and forced it back. 

"Don't turn away." She gritted her teeth, taking slight enjoyment in Cartman's shivering. "Tell me what you would do." 

"I'll scream," Cartman whispered. "I'll scream so fucking loud, you'll get in trouble if you don't get out of my face right now." 

Kylie realized they were so close to one another, there were in kissing distance. Her hand was still on Cartman's chin – what the fuck was she doing? 

Why did she enjoy this? 

"Go ahead," she challenged, basking in the shock in those blue eyes. 

Cartman glared at her. 

Silence. 

Kylie leaned back and removed her hand, refusing to believe that she enjoyed the smell of lotion, the vanilla scent. 

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Kylie muttered, turning as Kendra walked back in with her water bottle. The two girls left the changing room, and Cartman just looked down towards the floor. 

She clutched her shirt. 

* * *

"There's supposed to be a huge snowstorm in the next few days." Kendra mentioned as the two girls set their stuff up besides the track. Kylie did hear about that from the news but didn't think too much of it. There were snowstorms all the time in Colorado, but nothing too crazy as of late.  

"What are you doing to do? Hoard all of your magazines to make sure they don't blown away?" Kylie grinned, and the blonde winked. 

"You know it, baby." 

"Alright, everyone, go ahead and get set up for the mile warm up." Coach Smith muttered, raising the whistle to his lips. 

Kylie went into her regular position, between Kendra and Wendy. She sighed, getting into her stance. She could run long-distance decently, but she was by far not the best. Kendra was definitely better than her on that count, but she was happy she at least had long legs. 

She turned back to see that Cartman was in the back, and for a second it seemed like the brunette looked towards her, but she quicky turned away, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

 _What the hell?_  

"I wonder if she's going to make it."

Kylie listened to Wendy as she said that, and Bebe laughed from behind her.

“She's not going to make the first lap.”

Something inside of Kylie grew angry at that, but she shook it off and listened as Smith blew the whistle, and the girls were off.

Kendra automatically got into first, she had shorter legs, but she knew how to use them, and she bounded past Wendy and Kylie like it was nothing. Kylie kept up for the most part, but she watched five other girls get in front of her, and she knew she couldn't go faster. Kendra was blazing the track, though, so naturally Kylie was rooting for her.

By the time Kylie and Kendra were done with their four laps, they stood besides the track and drank their water.

“I'm too out of shape for this,” Kylie muttered. Kendra slapped her on the back and laughed.

“Dude, you fucking rock! We can be out of shape together!”

The redhead laughed nervously, before realizing that Cartman was still running in last place. She must at least be on her second lap, right?

“Told you she wouldn't last.” Bebe muttered, and Kendra turned slightly.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Bebe.” She said, and Wendy stepped in.

“Come on, look at her! The coach should just go ahead and pull her out. She isn't even halfway done.”

Kylie glared towards both of them, even though she didn't really know why she was angry. It was the same as before, and Kylie didn't want to necessarily stick up for the girl, after what had happened earlier, and from when she was in the bathroom, but she noticed that the others girls were done, and Cartman was still running.

“Look, he's about to go get her,” Bebe mentioned, and Kylie saw that Smith was about to go out and get her.

_Serves her right, for thinking she's better than anybody else._

Kylie watched as Smith started to walk out.

_She's such a pain._

_Why can't she just finish the mile?_

_If she pushes it a little more, she could do it._

_Just a little..._

Kylie cupped her hands around her mouth and stood on her tiptoes, and screamed in her loudest voice.

“You can do it, Cartman!”

The brunette looked up from running and frowned. She glanced in front of her, and even though she obviously looked like she couldn't take it anymore, she narrowed her eyebrows and started running faster. The other girls besides Wendy and Bebe were impressed, and starting cheering too.

Kylie jumped and gave a thumbs up.

Cartman glanced towards her again and looked like she was about to smile.

And then she fell.

* * *

“This fucking sucks.”

Cartman was standing with a huge patch on her knee from where she fell when they met up at the bus stop the next morning. Kendra decided to skip school today to hang out with her friend Craig, so it was just the three of them. Stan looked at it and decided not to ask any questions, but Kylie just shook her head.

“Well, if you paid attention to where you were running, this wouldn't have happened.”

“How is this my fault?” Cartman said, pointing a finger. “I wouldn't have looked up if you didn't start that stupid ass cheering!”

“Oh, so now you're blaming me because I was trying to help you? Totally smooth.”

“Why would you help me? I was doing fine on my own!”

Stan felt like he was drifting off to an alternative universe, where he could be at peace with himself without the two girls in their faces, yelling at one another.

Cartman watched as the bus pulled up, and she was about to put in her headphones before Kylie turned towards her.

“Cartman.”

“What?” The girl said bitterly.

“I'm sorry.”

_Huh?_

“...what?” Cartman asked, and Kylie just rolled her eyes.

“For yesterday, the things I said. I didn't mean them.”

There was a moment of silence. Cartman looked like she didn't believe her, but eventually, she lightly bumped against her, walking up the steps.

“...me too.”

Kylie could barely process what happened, but the look on Cartman's face was all she needed.

They sat together.

* * *

Token was going to have another party this Friday.

Kylie heard about it from Tweek, another friend who was in a relationship with Craig, but it wasn't surprising to anyone. They had eyes for one another since elementary school. When they showed up one day holding hands, everyone exclaimed, 'Finally!' and that was that.

“So that means the party is tomorrow?” Kylie asked, and Tweek nodded. Kendra looked at Kylie with knowing eyes and the redhead shot back a glare.

“You know I'm not going.”

“But come on, babe, we have to go! I didn't get to go to the last one and I was so sad I missed everything!” Kendra threw her hands on Kylie and cried childishly. Kylie groaned.

“Come on, seriously?”

“I will _die_ if I don't get anymore social interaction, I'll be forever alone!”

Kylie rolled her eyes and pushed her friend off of her. The idea of going to another party was bad enough, with the reminder of what happened last time still fresh on her mind.

“I doubt you'd be forever alone, Ken. Not with your huge fans, anyways.” Kylie scoffed at the look Tweek gave her.

“Mm, you're right. As long as you'll be with me, I'll be okay,” Kendra smirked, and Kylie didn't say anything. There were points where she wasn't sure if there was genuine flirting, or just playful joking, but either way, it was Kendra. Kylie just rolled with whatever she did.

“Do you think Stan is going to go with Wendy to the party?” Kendra asked Kylie later in the day when school was over and Kylie shrugged. She had no idea what was going to happen with Stan, as long as it didn't involve him kissing anybody, or at least, her.

“Probably.” Kylie replied.

Kendra didn't look so sure.

“I'm not sure, dude. He could still be interested in you.”

“Well, if he is, I'll tell him, again, that I'm gay and that I'm not interested.”

Kendra nodded. “Because you're interested in somebody else, right?”

Kylie looked towards her friend with a puzzled expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, it's pretty obvious that you and Cartman have been getting closer in the last two days.”

“Dude, _what_?”

“Come. On. She totally gives you those lovey-dovey eyes when you aren't looking, and I know yesterday you guys sat on the bus.”

“What? But you weren't even there!”

“Jimmy told me, obviously.” Kendra smirked, and Kylie grunted. She was going to have to get back at him soon.

“So?”

“So _what_?”

“Dude, what would you do if she actually did have feelings for you?

Kylie was surprised, but disgusted to know that she didn't hate the idea at first. She just shoved her hands in her pockets.

“As if that would ever happen.”

“But if it did.”

Kylie looked at her friend and ran a hand over her face.

“...I don't know.”

* * *

“You're actually going to the party?”

Cartman looked at a shocked Jew and scoffed. She was wearing a turtleneck, which Kylie thought nobody would master but apparently she did, and a different skirt.

“Nothing else to do in this town, I guess.”

“But I just didn't think you'd want to _go_.” 

“I guess I am full of surprises.” Cartman rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled. “Besides, Kendra mentioned there'd be free food and drinks.”

“Ah, I guess that's a good point.” Kylie replied. “But don't drink too much, you'd act crazier than you already do at school.”

“Hey! I don't act crazy, everyone loves me.” Cartman smirked, and Kylie laughed.

“You act pretty confident about that.”

“Because I am _confident_.” The brunette smiled, and at the positive reaction, she continued.

“I could do anything you'd tell me to do.”

Kylie looked at her with surprise in her eyes.

“Are you...seriously?”

“Seriously.” Cartman replied.

Kylie didn't have to think twice about what to ask.

“Then I want you to take off your cap.”

Cartman's eyes widened. “That's it?”

“Mhm,” Kylie grinned. “If you do that, then I will believe you.”

Cartman took a second, but then she noticed Kyle's cap and smirked.

“I will do it as long as you take yours off, too.”

“Okay,” Kylie said, and with that, she took off her green cap and Cartman was in awe of her curls. Her cheeks warming, Cartman looked to the side before taking off her cap, pulling it close to her chest.

Kylie knew Cartman's hair was pretty, she knew since they first met in the bathroom, but there was something about the other girl taking down something that Kylie had always seen with her that was almost intimate. Kylie realized she wanted to touch her hair, to run her fingers through it, to even grab it..

_Why did I think about that?_

“Um, can I put it back on now?” Cartman asked uncomfortably, and Kylie shook herself out of it.

“Y-yeah, you can.”

When Cartman had her cap back on, Kylie was sad – she didn't know when the next time she'd get to see her without it was.

Kylie was about to put hers back on as well, until Cartman grabbed her wrist.

“No, don't, you...”

Kylie blinked. Cartman sighed.

“You look prettier without it.”

Kylie took it in, the look on Cartman's face, the way her blue eyes dripped with emotion.

“You think so? This cap is _so_ iconic, though.” She mentioned, and Cartman's eyes widened.

Then she smiled.

And then Kylie realized.

_ Fuck _ .

* * *

Stan texted her later that same and asked if she wanted to go with him to the party, and even though Kylie said yes, she knew she wouldn't be doing anything at the party. She was glad that Kendra and Cartman were going, so she'd actually have people she could talk to while she was there.

She didn't want to admit that Cartman ran through her head all day, or that she would look at her during class more than once, and feel excited when she found her looking at her back. She also hated that she kept her hat off day. Her heart was racing through her chest, and she couldn't believe how irrational this feeling was.

“You ready for the party?” Kendra whispered during the final class that day, and Kylie was barely paying attention but she found that her friend was staring at her so she turned towards her.

“Oh, yeah. It's going to be great.”

“Dude, I am so excited, think of all the dudes and girls, and the booze!”

Kylie smiled towards her friend.

“Are you going to ride with me and Stan?”

“I'm actually going to with Cartman and Craig. I don't think they've met yet, I think they'll get along pretty well, don't you?”

The idea of Cartman meeting Craig was something so humorous that Kylie wanted to laugh out loud, but because of class she just chuckled to herself.

“That would be something.”

Only ten minutes left until class got out.

“I'll let you know if they rip each other apart,” Kendra mentioned, and Kylie nodded.

Kendra glanced towards Cartman and a wicked look appeared on her face.

“Cartman looks really good in turtlenecks, doesn't she?”

“Yeah, she does.” Kylie agreed, and then realizing what she stepped into, she groaned.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it!” Kendra grinned, and Kylie did a full 360.

“Do not tell a fucking soul.”

“My lips are sealed.”

When the bell finally did ring, Kylie felt a tug on her sleeve and found a flustered Cartman handing her a piece of paper. The digits spoke for themselves.

“It's just for directions to Kenny's house!”

Kylie didn't even wait five minutes before sending the first message.

* * *

When Stan picked up Kylie for the party, Wendy was already in shotgun.

For some reason, Randy let his son borrow his truck for the night, and Kylie had to wonder how Stan got it past him. Then she remembered it was Randy and everything seemed reasonable. The redhead climbed into the backseat and threw her purse to the other side. She was wearing a long-sleeve green shirt with jeans and brown boots, with a similar jacket.

“Where to, miss?” Stan turned back and smiled. Kylie glanced back with a mischievous grin.

“The hell out of here.”

“You got it.” Stan changed gears, and Wendy raised an eyebrow. Even though she wasn't interested in Stan, it was funny for Kylie to see that look on Wendy's face, getting jealous of something that the girl didn't even want to initiate.

When they did get to Token's house, there were already a lot of people there, and Token looked absolutely stressed, carrying pizza boxes and struggling. Kylie grinned, feeling bad for him as Craig came up behind him and hung an arm around the boy's shoulders, causing him to drop everything on the ground. A vibration came from Kylie's pocket, and the girl pulled out her phone.

_dude, where are you? we just got here._

Kendra's contact picture flashed on her screen, and Kylie messaged back as Stan went to go grab them drinks.

_We just got here, too. We're by the front yard._

It was only around 8 at night, and there were already over a a hundred kids from their grade there. Kylie wasn't surprised, since Token had a really nice place, and it had enough space to hold a decent crowd.

Stan came back with his beer and gave the other one to Wendy, who took it like it was water. Kylie was going to make a comment but she didn't say anything. She glanced around and tried to see if Cartman was there yet, but that cap was nowhere in sight. She had to hold herself back, it wasn't like she didn't just see her a few hours ago.

A Lorde song came on and Kylie heard a girl scream that it was her shit.

“It's okay, I guess.” She muttered, and she watched as a blonde girl came running towards her. She was wearing a little black dress, and those black combat boots that Kylie liked so much but wouldn't admit.

“About time I saw you,” Kylie said, as Kendra caught her breath.

“Dude! This party is literally _so_ badass, why didn't I go to the last one?”

“Because you were too busy with one of your many admirers.”

“Oh yeah, you're right. Parties blow unless you're the one blowing.”

“You are so sick dude,” Kylie grimaced as Kendra laughed.

“You love me.”

“Sure,” Kylie glanced towards the solo cup, and how it was only half full. Her friends were already starting to drink. Tonight seemed promising.

The two girls went to the backyard to talk to some other people who were at the party. Clyde was already drunk, trying to get with Kendra, and it almost looked like he had a chance until Bebe showed back up and he went after her instead. Nothing really happened that was too crazy, and eventually Kendra went ahead and mentioned how she was going with Craig to get a blunt.

“Don't hurt yourself.” Kylie said, and Kendra winked before leaving.

Kylie walked about outside for a little bit, eating a little bit before going inside. There were a lot more people now, crowding the inside and the outside of the house. She made her way past the kitchen into the living room and noticed Cartman sitting down on the couch, a red cup in her hands and a plate by her side. Kylie glanced towards the TV, noticing that _How I Met Your Mother_ was on.

She didn't really care for the show, but Cartman was laughing at something Barney was saying.

When Cartman found Kylie in the room, she didn't do anything at first, but then she scooted slightly so Kylie could sit next to her.

“You like this show?” Kylie watched as Cartman chuckled at something else said.

“It's a damn good show – true entertainment.”

“Oh right, well I guess we can just agree to disagree.”

An eyebrow was raised. “You don't like it?”

There was something in her voice that sounded challenging, and Kylie felt some kind of rush with that voice.

“I just don't think it's very funny.”

“You must not have a good sense of humor, then.”

Cartman took a sip of whatever she was drinking. It smelled like beer.

“I do have a good sense of humor, actually. You don't know me well enough to know how funny I am.”

“You're pretty funny.” Cartman commented. “I laugh at you all the time.”

“See? Wait,” Kylie paused, and then sent a glare towards the other girl's way.

A few minutes as the both of them idly watched the show, Cartman laughing every now and then and Kylie not-so-subtly staring at said girl laughing.

“This party sucks.”

Kylie glanced with a questioning look.

“What do you mean, because you were in here watching this show all night?”

“ _No_. Because everyone is either drunk or high, and my other friends are probably having sex upstairs.”

“Well, that's a typical high school party for you.” Kylie said. “It's not like I really wanted to come, either.”

“Did Kendra ask you to come?” Cartman asked, and when the redhead nodded, she sighed.

“Kendra was one of the reasons I came here.”

“One of the reasons?” Kylie asked. A part of her hoped the other part had something to do with her, but she bit her lower lip before saying anything.

“Yeah. Now that Kendra is doing...whatever the hell she does, the party officially is dogshit.”

“Well, would you want to go out and do something else?” Kylie couldn't believe she just asked that. Cartman looked as surprised as she did.

“Do what?”

“I don't know? Walk, or something?”

Cartman didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Then she stood up from the couch.

“We can go over to my house, if you want. It'd be a fifteen minute walk, but it's not too far.”

Kylie wasn't sure, since Kendra was still here, but she shrugged.

“Yeah, why not?”

* * *

Cartman unlocked the door and when they walked in, the first thing Kylie recognized was the sound of a cat meowing.

She loved cats, so she was instantly interested. When Cartman turned the lights on, Kylie saw the pet on the brown couch.

“Mr. Kitty, I brought somebody over,” Cartman sounded apathetic as she threw her red jacket and cap on the hanger. Kylie walked over towards the couch and watched the as the grey cat brushed up against her hand in affection.

“She's so cute,” Kylie said, sitting down and pulling the cat into her lap.

Cartman was going to say something, but she stopped herself before it came out.

“I'm getting something to drink. You can..help yourself, I guess.” Cartman said, going to the fridge to pull out a soda. Kylie was going to get something too, but the cat was purring now and she didn't want to leave.

“She must like you a lot.” Cartman said, coming back with a bowl of cheesy poofs and a coke.

Kylie grinned. “Maybe I will just take her, then?”

“I don't know if I can let you do that, Kahl.”

“What did you just call me?” Kylie laughed, and the other girl shrugged.

“I dunno. Seems like it'd fit.”

Cartman turned on the television and flipped it to Terrance and Philip, which was one of Kylie's favorite shows. She'd watch it all the time when she was younger, even though her mother was strict against it. The two of them laughed as they watched it, occasionally bringing up old catchphrases from earlier episodes.

Then Kylie paused and looked towards the other girl, as Mr. Kitty walked over and sat in Cartman's lap.

“Hey, where are your parents at? It's pretty late.”

Cartman didn't say anything, that anxious look that was the same as before in the changing room back again. The brunette slowly petted her cat, looking towards the floor.

“My mom's working pretty late tonight.”

“Oh.” Kylie said, not thinking too much about it. “What about you-”

“I don't want to talk about it.” There was a sudden pressure to her voice that was a reminder of how it used to sound when Kylie first met her. The laughter on the TV made the entire thing feel more awkward. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, until Kylie heard the girl sigh next to her.

“Did you want to play a game?” Cartman asked, a small smile on her face, and Kylie couldn't refuse.

They played this racing game for a little while, Cartman being really good at it while Kylie wasn't too bad, but she hadn't played the game in years, so she was pretty rusty. Cartman groaned, teaching her the different moves she could make with her motorcycle.

“You need to click X and O at the same time when you jump to get the mega-jump,” she explained, leaning forward and brushing the side of her body against Kylie's as she pointed towards the controls. “Like this, see?”

Cartman took the controller and did the move as she instructed, but Kylie wasn't paying attention. The girl smelled like vanilla, like she did the other day, and it was almost intoxication. She couldn't tell if it was lotion, or if it was actually the girl's shampoo, but she wanted to smell more. She blushed, feeling her pants get slightly tighter.

“Did you see what I did? Go ahead and try...”

Cartman glanced up to see how close they were, and she scooted away, hiding her face.

“G-go ahead!”

Kylie restarted the level and tried to do what Cartman said, and she actually managed to do the move. Cartman smiled widely and grabbed Kylie's arm, shaking excitedly.

“You did it!”

“With your help, you mean,” Kylie replied, and Cartman choked on her words.

“Not really, it was fucking easy to do, honestly.” Cartman whispered, and Kylie chuckled.

“You're a good teacher.”

Cartman didn't say anything, she just started towards Kylie with a look in her eyes that the redhead had never seen before. The look was a lingering want, and Cartman bit her lower lip as she wet it. Kylie blushed slightly, finding those blue eyes more intense than she originally thought. She never could figure out what Cartman was thinking, but she knew what she was thinking, and she desperately wanted to kiss her, to close the space between them feel those lips for herself.

“Maybe you should repay the favor.” Cartman whispered, and Kylie smirked.

_Oh fuck yes._

Mr. Kitty jumped off Cartman's lap as the redhead leaned in fully, one hand going to the other girl's chin and the other one holding the back of her head. She pressed her bottom lip between Cartman's, and sighed as she felt Cartman react. She tasted like a mixture between coke, cheesy poofs, and beer, but it was better than Kylie could have anticipated so she swept her tongue over Cartman's lips, feeling her shudder. Cartman was grabbing the back of Kylie's shirt, pressing her body closer.

When Kylie broke away, Cartman's face was extremely flushed, her lips were plump and red and had slight bite marks. Kylie was breathing deeply, right before Cartman grabbed the color of her shirt and pulled her in again.

“Fuck.” Kylie moaned into the kiss, taking Cartman's tongue into her mouth and sucking it, biting it. Cartman gasped at the feeling but didn't make any attempt for her to stop. She leaned down, prompting Kylie to go with her. When Kylie found herself hovering over the other girl, whose red cheeks and hesitant blue met hers, she grinned.

“Why do you look so scared?”

“I _don_ -shut the fuck up.” Cartman whispered.

“Just remember,” Kylie growled against Cartman's ear and she started biting along her neck. “You were the one who initiated this.”

“I wasn't the only one.” Cartman said, before releasing a low sob as Kylie continued to suck on her neck. It was a good thing Cartman wore scarves with her outfits sometimes.

Kylie pressed her knee to Cartman's pelvic region, and the girl moaned at the feel of something between her legs.

“Feel good?”

“N-no.”

“Are you sure?” Kylie pressed a hand to one of Cartman's breasts – which felt bigger than they looked – and the girl squeezed her eyes shut.

“Stop talking like that!”

“Make me, then.” Kylie straddled Cartman, her thighs trapping Cartman's legs.

There was a difference now, and Kylie could see it. What used to be such a confident expression was now one that was anxious, and borderline _shy_ – how could the girl be shy of all things?

But Kylie couldn't contain her groan as Cartman's hand maneuvered to her jeans and played with her crotch, pressing her thumb against the front.

Then there was the flip.

Kylie barely registered what was going on as her wrists were grasped by one hand. Cartman towered over her, a smirk playing on her lips as her other hand continued fondling Kylie's privates, reaching for the zipper to her jeans.

“You tricked me!” Kylie gasped.

“And you fell for it.” Cartman whispered. “You look better when you shut your mouth.”

Biting her lower lip and keeping that damn half-lidded gaze, Cartman released the button and started pushing her hand inside. Kylie started throwing her head back against the couch. Her hand was so big, she almost felt tempted to break free from the hold to direct her exactly where she wanted to be touched, but it looked like Cartman already knew. Those fingers tugged at the underwear, a satisfying sigh falling from the brunette's lips as skin touched skin. Kylie sobbed.

“Jesus.”

“Don't take my savior's name in vain,” Cartman growled, using her index and middle fingers to press against a sensitive bulb underneath the fabric. Kylie's eyes widened as she looked the other girl dead in the eye, seeing the predatory gaze. Sweat was starting to collect on her forehead, her hair stuck in pieces.

“I wasn't, but if you'd rather me use your name...”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Cartman leaned in for a kiss, rough and hard, as her hand rubbed against Kylie's clitoris. The redhead was panting now, almost thrashing as Cartman's hold on her wrists got tighter. Cartman went faster, adding unimaginable pressure, eyes glowing when Kylie's noises got louder.

There was no way she could hold it for much longer, she knew she was reaching her orgasm, already.

“Almost there.” Kylie whispered, and Cartman smiled.

“I know, but I don't think you should do it yet.”

Kylie was confused in a haze of lust as Cartman pulled her hand out of her jean.

“Seriously?” Kylie was annoyed at the lack of release, but Cartman shook her head.

“You are _so_ greedy. This idea is going to be much better, trust me.”

Somehow, those two words were enough for Kylie to get the game, and she gave the girl a sly grin, leaning all the way on the couch. Cartman leaned forward, releasing taking the bottom of Kylie's shirt and lifting it over her shoulders, throwing it on the floor besides them. She admired the color of her bra – it was a turquoise color, with decorative lace. One hand went to one of the breasts, and squeezed, Kylie squinting an eye at the feeling. Cartman hovered over the bra and brought her mouth to the left, mouthing the fabric and biting the nipple underneath it.

Kylie yelped, bringing a hand over her mouth.

“Did you like that?” Cartman whispered, almost like she actually cared if Kylie was feeling physical gratification. When the girl nodded, Cartman unlatched the bra and threw it where the shirt was, going back and sucking the breast she paid attention to. Kylie had never been in a situation like this before, and she ran her hand through Cartman's brown hair. She pulled it closer to her.

Cartman must have liked her breasts, because she took both of them in her mouth and didn't stop sucking and biting until both were dark red. She was in awe of the random spots on Kylie's chest, kissing them as she moved her way down.

Back at where she started, Cartman glanced up and silently asked for permission as she tugged the pants. Kylie smiled shyly, helping Cartman as she shimmied out of her jeans, her arousal apparent through her underwear.

“I'm gonna do it.” Cartman whispered so quietly, so hesitantly. Kylie was already close to the orgasm that was there from a few minutes ago, so she knew it wouldn't be long. When she felt her underwear being pulled down her legs, she took a deep breath as she helped spread her legs. Cartman's hands were on her thighs, staring down at Kylie's vagina.

“Don't just look at it,” Kylie muttered, almost scared, and Cartman glared.

“I wasn't!”

“It's chilly in here, so...” Kylie watched Cartman as a playful expression tugged at her lips.

“Don't say anything else.”

Cartman pressed tiny kisses to Kylie's thighs, biting every now and then, as she made her way down. She teased Kylie by breathing on her, before licking gently at her clitoris. Moaning louder than before, Kylie brought her hand to her mouth and bit it, as Cartman continued to stroke it. If her orgasm was close before, it was peaking incredibly fast.

“Are you still...?”

“Yeah.” Kylie grabbed a handful of Cartman's hair and sobbed lightly.

Cartman used her teeth and mouth to capture Kylie's clitoris in her mouth, while she ran her index finger around her vagina, teasing it and pressing lightly. Kylie was panting loudly now, whispering Cartman's name repeatedly. She was so close, she was going to orgasm any second.

“I want you to come.” Cartman said, and Kylie was taken further just from that husky tone. She didn't want to hold it in any further.

“Go ahead, baby.” Cartman encouraged, and Kylie moaned, both hands in the other girl's hair as she reached her orgasm and rode it off Cartman's tongue.

Cartman leaned up and wiped her mouth, reaching over and finding Kylie's mouth. They kissed lazily, Kylie not knowing what to say as Cartman pulled away, her blue eyes in a haze of their own.

“That was...”

“Amazing?” Cartman smirked. “I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me.”

“Mm, well, you sure put that tongue to use.”

There was a moment of silence as they tried to gain their breathing back to regular speeds. Kylie was starting to get a little drowsy, almost wanting to offer to replicate 'mouth-magic' to the girl, but Cartman positioned herself to where she was good as she was.

“That was my first time.”

Those words caught Kylie by surprise. She turned towards Cartman, who was just staring straight ahead, smiling.

“Oh, wow, uh...seriously?”

“Seriously.” Cartman laughed. “I couldn't believe it was actually happening.”

“Well, it was mine too.” Kylie replied, and Cartman's eyes widened.

“Oh, well.”

“Yeah.”

Another moment of silence.

“But you did a good job. I've got to repay the favor, don't I?” Kylie chuckled huskily, and Cartman gazed at her with an expression that seemed like a challenge.

“Damn straight.”

They ended up going to Cartman's treehouse that was outisde of her backyard, where they watched the snow gradually continue to fall down. Cartman sat in Kylie's lap, while the redhead ran her fingers through her hair, pressing her nose against her head and breathing in the scent.

“You must really like my hair,” Cartman said, reaching over to get a blanket that she brought up for the both of them to share. Once they unfolded it and huddled underneath it, Kylie wrapped her arms around Cartman's waist and put her chin on the girl's shoulder.

“It's pretty nice. Have you ever grown it out?”

“Everytime I tried to, I would hate how it'd always get in my face, so I'd end up cutting it again.”

Kylie had to agree with that. She could barely remember the last time she grew her hair past her shoulders, let alone her ears.

“It suits you.” Kylie whispered, pulling a few strands of her hair behind one of her ears. She noticed the top of it was dark pink, in contrast to her pale lobe.

“Can I kiss you?”

At first, Cartman didn't respond, but she wrapped her arms around Kylie's neck and leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against a pair of chapped ones. They separated

“There are so many things I want to learn about you.”

Cartman was taken aback by that. She looked like those words killed her, but she buried her head into Kylie's hold and whispered.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Kylie learned that Cartman grew up in a separate part of Colorado, and moved down to South Park because her mother thought it was safer for the both of them to start off new and fresh. Cartman mentioned that she liked this town a lot more than where she grew up before, she had always wanted to wanted to travel more in the states. Kylie also learned that Cartman's favorite color was red, her favorite subject was history, and her favorite movie was Passion of the Jew (even though Kylie wanted to argue against her reasoning). Cartman loved singing, and she also wanted to eventually join the debate club. Considering Kylie wanted to the same thing, she grew a little excited at the idea of them competing against one another. She was born on the first of July, and she was a Cancer.

Cartman eventually would tell Kylie about what her mom did for a living, but she didn't let Kylie say anything about it afterwards. Kylie told her that her mom wasn't much better, and they laughed about it. There was also a period of time where they talked about what they wanted to do after school. Cartman said she wanted to travel and possibly run a business, and Kylie said she wasn't sure, but the idea of teaching wasn't so bad. Cartman then said that Kylie wouldn't be a bad teacher.

When it got too cold, Cartman took Kylie's hand and led her back into her house, where they ended up getting in Cartman's bed, clothes stripped and under covers. They continued talking and occasionally rolling on top of one another to kiss, and whisper.

Kylie didn't remember much before they fell asleep together, except that this was the most comfortable she had felt in her entire life, snuggled up next to someone who was just as broken as she was, just as flawed as she could be. She kissed her head, listening to those light snores as she embraced this girl close to her body.

She loved her.

* * *

The next morning Kylie didn't wake up to that same source of warmth, but she did smell something delicious, and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Cartman was out of bed, and her pajamas were on the floor next to the door. It smelled like somebody was making food. Kylie's stomach growled and she rolled out of bed, noticing her clothes that she wore to the party where folded by the bed, and she put them on before going downstairs.

“Forget being a businesswoman, you should be a chef-”

Kylie started to say as she went around the corner into the kitchen, before stopping in her tracks to see an older, beautiful woman cooking. She had the same color of hair that Cartman did, and she turned back and grinned.

“Good morning, dear. Erica is taking a shower right now, so I went ahead and started with the food. You don't mind pancakes and eggs, do you?”

Her voice was like an angel's. Kylie blinked a couple of times, not believing the stark difference of personalities between mother and daughter.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” She scratched the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh. “And you must be her mom?”

“Mhm, my name's Liane. You're Kylie, right?”

By the time Cartman got out of the shower, Kylie was helping Liane make breakfast, and set up drinks for everybody. The shorter girl walked into the kitchen, and her mom turned towards her.

“Your friend is really sweet, Erica”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cartman muttered, getting the silverware. “You really didn't have to make us anything.”

“Oh, why not sweetie? I love making pancakes, especially when you pour syrup all over them and get them all nice and juicy and we'-”

“Ha, yeah, they're great, pancakes are awesome.” Cartman grunted, watching Kylie try really hard not to laugh. When they all sat down to eat, Liane was telling Kylie how bad the snow got overnight and how it's everywhere now. Kylie couldn't actually believe a big storm came through, but it did snow a lot while they were in the treehouse last night.

“It was all over the news and the weather channel this morning. Apparently, it could get a lot worse, so I'd actually feel safer if you two stayed here for today.”

Kylie glanced out the window to see everything was covered in white, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

“Your mom knows that you're over here, right dear?”

“Uh, yes ma'am.” Kylie said, drinking some orange juice. “I'm sure she'd be fine if I stayed here for just a little longer so I don't catch frostbite.”

Cartman smiled.

* * *

Both of the girls had coffee while Cartman was flipping through the channels on TV. The news really did go on about the storm. Kylie mentioned how it hadn't snowed like that here for a long time, and Cartman shrugged.

“Maybe there's some bad luck tied with this place, or something.” She took a sip of her mocha while Kyle flashed her a look.

“South Park may be shitty, but it does have its merits.”

“Name one.” Cartman said, and Kylie looked up, trying to think.

“Have you ever seen Stark Pond when the sun sets?”

The brunette shook her head, not even knowing what Stark Pond was.

“I'm going to take you there, sometime. You'll love it.”

“As long as I don't get my ass bitten by mosquitoes, I may take you up on that.”

“Okay, but in all seriousness,” Kylie leaned in and whispered in Cartman's ear. “It's a date.”

Cartman made a low growl and was about to lean in to kiss her when Liane's shadow was around the corner, and the girl leaned back quickly.

“Erica, dear, make sure you put your laundry in the washing machine!”

Kylie giggled as Cartman's face become as red as a tomato. “M-mom!”

They ended up watching TV for an hour or two, before Cartman suggested that they go outside and play in the snow before the storm got too crazy to be outside. She had extra gloves and scarves, so they went to the backyard, and Kylie helped Cartman make a snowman. It was fun, until Cartman leaned up and grabbed Kylie's green hat, placing it on top of snowman. They almost looked identical.

“What are you going to call it?” Kylie asked, her head freezing but not really caring either way. Cartman placed a finger on her lip, like she was thinking.

“Kyle. It's the male version of you!” Cartman chuckled at the puzzling look she got in exchange. “Oh come on, you can't tell me it doesn't look a little like you.”

“I guess it does.” Kylie studied the snowman closely. “But I think I have a better nose than it does.”

“Don't make Kyle feel bad about himself, that's just the way he was made.” Cartman patted the snowman on the back, and Kylie rolled her eyes.

“We made him, though.”

“Sh, don't listen to her – she's Jewish.” Cartman snickered at the light punch in the arm that she got.

* * *

Kendra ended up calling Kylie later on the day, while Cartman was folding her clothes in the living room. Mr. Kitty was purring on Kylie's lap, loving how she would scratch the arch of her back.

_"The party didn't actually end until later in the night. Craig and I were so wasted, and for me that's saying something."_

"That really is.” Kylie mumbled, watching Mr. Kitty sniff one of her fingers.

" _Did you just end up going home?”_

“No, I'm actually with Cartman right now. We left the party fairly early.”

“ _For_ _whaaaat_?” Kendra almost moaned on the other line, and Kylie put a hand over her face.

“The party was lame anyways.”

“ _Well, yeah, duh, but what did you guys end up doing?”_ Kendra was waiting for Kylie to cuss her out.

“We just spent the night, stop making those noises on the phone!”

Cartman heard this and lifted an eyebrow. A specific look was on her face, and she smirked.

“ _What? Oh, come on, just give me the juicy details!”_

Kylie was about to hang up, when Cartman took the phone out from Kylie's hand. She pressed it to her and ear and smiled.

“She came over with me and I gave her the best orgasm she ever had in her entire life – how's that for juicy?”

Kylie excused herself to the restroom afterwards for almost an hour to scrub her face from how red it was.

* * *

The following Monday, Kylie was surprised to see that Stan was the first one to be at the bus stop. He was on his phone, looking focused on something. Typically, either Kendra or Kylie would be there before he would, but she didn't think too much about it.

“Morning.” She said, and Stan glanced up, bags under his eyes.

“Hey.”

It was a pretty dull response. Kylie lifted an eyebrow as she stood next to him.

“What's going on?”

Stan didn't say anything at first. He sighed, looking straight towards snow-covered hills, like he was contemplating not saying anything at all.

“The party on Friday,” he muttered. “Wendy and I got into a pretty bad argument.”

Kylie felt like saying something about how they always fought over something, but she kept that thought tucked away.

“You didn't sleep.”

“I wasn't able to sleep too well. It's been,” he gulped, something seemingly stuck in his throat. “hard.”

“Did she get mad at you over something stupid?”

Stan grunted, running his hand through his hair.

“I saw her getting close to another guy. When I confronted her about it, she mentioned how it was just me overreacting and how I didn't need to worry about it.”

“Dude,” Kylie mumbled. “Was she, like, getting intimate with him or something?”

“That's what it looked like.” Stan glared towards the ground. “She told me I should have more trust in her and not jump to conclusions, but man what I am supposed to fucking do if I see you grind on somebody that I don't even know?”

“Have you talked since then?” Kylie asked. She wished she would be less awkward talking about personal endeavors, but she felt like she couldn't convey everything as it came into her head, and it frustrated her.

“No, but I want to.” Stan replied. Kylie smiled lightly.

“Then you should see her at school and actually talk to her about what happened. Maybe it actually was something that you just came in at the last minute to see.”

“I really fucking hope so,” Stan groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“And you know that I'll be here for you, right?”

Kylie didn't know where that came from, but she felt the need to say it. Stan glanced over towards her and chuckled.

“Dude, you say the most random shit.”

Kylie pouted her lips, and Stan grinned.

“Always.”

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

Kylie had to stop herself from laughing at how curious Cartman was.

“Give it a little more time.”

“You literally said that five minutes ago.” The brunette growled.

“I just want it to be the perfect time.” Kylie said, leaning into Cartman's back and looking over her head. The sun was still gradually lowering, but not low enough to where to play with the reflection of the water, and the shade of the trees. Cartman shuddered at how close her girlfriend was, and she snickered.

“Is it really such a big deal?”

“You will not regret waiting for this, I promise.”

A couple more minutes passed, and Kylie leaned down and whispered into Cartman's ear.

“Okay. Now.”

When Cartman opened her eyes, she looked towards the pond and laughed gently. The orange light coming from the horizon was nothing like she had seen before, or at least, not in this context. It mixed so well when the color of the sky, the snow. She glanced towards an excited Kylie and shrugged.

“It's alright, I guess.”

“Dude! Seriou-”

“Seriously.” Cartman grabbed Kylie's hand and smiled widely. “Seriously.”

They watched the sun make the rest of its way down, and when the twilight started to break in, Kylie glanced towards the shorter girl and felt an overwhelming sense of emotion.

She was going to do something crazy, like tell the other girl she loved her, but Cartman looked towards her and squeezed that hand.

So, quiet she stayed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was quite the fic. I can't believe this has been the longest oneshot I've ever written, and my first piece of work on AO3 as well! I am going to be posting a playlist with this in the next couple of days, but considering my university is driving me up the wall with work, there's a possibility that may not happen. Anyways, I really hope I did the Kyman fandom service with this piece, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
